leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Act 38 - Infinity 12, Infinite, Journey (episode)
:This page is for the thirteenth episode of the second anime series. For the thirteenth chapter of the manga, please see Act 38 - Infinity 12, Infinite, Journey. Act 38 - Infinity 12: Infinite Journey is the thirteenth and final episode of the third season. It is the thirty-ninth episode of the overall series. Synopsis Now that Sailor Saturn has awakened from within Hotaru, she has unleashed her strongest and most destructive attack yet and has swung down her Silence Glaive, putting an end Pharaoh 90 and the whole world in the process. But all is not yet lost. Plot Tuxedo Mask shields Super Sailor Chibi Moon as supremely powerful, colossal explosions occur all around them and the entire city, causing seas to dry up, buildings to crumble, the ground to quake violently, and people to perish. Sailor Saturn extends her Glaive, forcing the fatally weakened and damaged Pharaoh 90 to become even smaller and grayer as he is being obliterated. Panic-stricken, Super Sailor Chibi Moon cries out for Sailor Moon. Deep inside Pharaoh 90, Sailor Moon regains consciousness and uses the Holy Grail to transform into Super Sailor Moon and break out of the evil entity in a flash of warm, yellow moonlight. It is then that the four Inner Sailor Guardians-along with Sailors' Uranus, Neptune and Pluto-all undergo a secondary evolution as Super Sailor Soldiers. Super Sailor Moon looks upon the annihilation being brought and wonders what has just happened. Pharaoh 90 suddenly grows smaller and more deteriorated by the moment, and begs to return to his homeland of death, the Tau System. Sailor Saturn revels in the intense agony and ruin she herself has brought at the moment of destruction. She pledges here that she, and she alone, will gladly guide Pharaoh 90 to the world of silence and the void of oblivion. Sailor Pluto then comes to a shocking realization: that if the Guardian of Destruction continued, she would get sucked in along with Pharaoh 90. Super Sailor Chibi Moon is shocked; especially when she sees that Hotaru and Sailor Saturn are forever bonded as one. Sailor Saturn confronts them, saying that they must not be distraught, as hope and rebirth always follow the end. And that the only one who is capable of doing so is Super Sailor Moon, because she had utilized the mighty powers of both the Holy Grail and the Silver Crystal, which can save this world. Saturn reassures everyone that she serves as Guardian of Death and Destruction and these things are necessary for rebirth and recreation to follow. She urges Sailor Pluto to use her time-space powers to forever close that door to another world. At first, the Guardian of Time objects, but Saturn says that she must hurry. Sailor Pluto then calls upon the mighty power of her father, Chronos, to close the taboo door which was thrust open by calling out Dark Dome Close. The intense power of the Space-Time Door sucks in the last remaining traces of Pharaoh 90 and ''Sailor Saturn, who allows herself to be taken, as the Time-Space Door closes for eternity. Super Sailor Moon recalls Sailor Saturn's words: "Always with the end comes hope and rebirth." The Silver Crystal falls and turns into the Spiral Heart Moon Scepter while Super Sailor Moon becomes Neo Queen Serenity. She extends the long and thin Spiral Heart Moon Rod and unleashes its mighty powers of healing and life; reversing all that was destroyed by Sailor Saturn's deathly and destructive powers. Tuxedo Mask finally realizes that the Messiah he was seeing in his dreams was indeed his beloved Serenity. A purple light extends from the wreckage and the cries of a baby are heard. Super Sailor Neptune comes to investigate and finds a newborn infant, who happens to have the symbol of Sailor Saturn on her forehead. It is then that she and Super Sailor Uranus conclude that Hotaru (and the spirit of Sailor Saturn) have indeed been reborn and reincarnated to start a new life. Super Sailor Neptune picks up the baby and vows that she, Uranus and Pluto will all raise her; being all alone in the world. Super Sailor Moon, Tuxedo Mask, and the other five Super Sailors' appear and Super Sailor Moon notices the baby in Neptune's arms. Sailor Uranus says that they must leave as they have now been bestowed with a new life and mission. Super Sailor Moon wonders where they will go, to which Uranus says it may be far away or somewhere quite close. Super Sailor Pluto assures Super Sailor Chibi Moon that they will indeed meet again as they are all forever friends and allies. To symbolize their promise to return, Super Sailor Neptune gives her Deep Aqua Mirror to Chibi Moon, and tells her to look into it often and become a much stronger Sailor Guardian by the next time they meet. As the three Outer Guardians depart with the infant Hotaru, Super Sailor Moon is sure that they will meet again someday. A few days later, Usagi, Ami, Makoto and Minako are all admiring their new uniforms for Juban High School. Rei says that she is going to enter the archery club as she dreams of being a high-ranked priestess at Shinto Shrine. Makoto says how she wants to work in the cooking club to become a famous chef, Ami dreams of taking medical school to become a doctor, and Minako dreams of becoming a professional idol. Usagi says how she wants to join the manga club and read really good mangas. She and Minako agree to take the make up tests together, and make Rei feel envious of not going to the same High School as them. Chibiusa then catches up, with Diana on her shoulder, stating that she is ready to return home to the thirtieth century. The group see Mamoru, who has just become a first-year/freshman student at the university. Diana says that Luna and Artemis stayed behind at the command center as they were too distraught that their only child and daughter was leaving them. Newspapers are being passed out, revealing that a solar eclipse will occur that night. Mamoru answers Chibiusa's question: a solar eclipse is what enshrouds the sun and conceals it behind the moon for eight or ten minutes. A passerby gives them glasses for the rare event of the century. Usagi and Chibiusa prepare for the eclipse and hear the sudden sound of a bell. They turn around to see pink flower petals and white feathers appear. Changes Changes from the Manga *By the end of the chapter, Usagi, Chibiusa, and Mamoru have a glimpse of Pegasus before the sun is almost completely eclipsed by the new moon. *Usagi and her friends look for Haruka and the others in their apartments, only to find them empty and they see the four leaving town in their helicopters. They then feel sure that they will see them again someday. *The report of the upcoming solar eclipse appears on a newspaper. Changes from the Original Anime *''Dark Dome Close ''was never used in the original anime, nor was a time-space portal involved in the battle against the Death Busters. *The damage caused by Pharaoh 90 was limited only to the Mugen Academy site, rather than the entire globe. *Pharaoh 90 never begged to return to the Tau Nebula. *Pharaoh 90 was destroyed due to the recently awakened Sailor Saturn entering his core and using her abilities to obliterate him, who was soon rescued by Super Sailor Moon. *The Deep Aqua Mirror remained with Michiru when she left town with Haruka. *When Hotaru was reborn as an infant, Super Sailor Moon gave her to Haruka and Michiru, who then gave her to an amnesiac Souichi Tomoe (who was alive and no longer possessed by Germatoid). *Chibiusa later had a vision of Sailor Pluto, who assured her she had many friends who cared about her and told her that Hotaru had had two personalities - Sailor Saturn and Mistress 9 - living within her and that thanks to Super Sailor Moon, Hotaru was finally free to start a new life. *The pale purple symbol of Saturn was not seen on baby Hotaru's forehead until the premiere of Season 5. *After dropping off baby Hotaru with her father, Haruka and Michiru picked a fight with the Inner Guardians and Sailor Moon. *A solar eclipse did not begin until the premiere episode of the fourth season. *The four Inner Sailor Senshi did not gain their Super Sailor forms until midway through the fourth season, which were granted to them by Pegasus. *Usagi and the others did not enter Juban High School until the fifth season. First Appearance Attack * Dark Dome Close Trivia * In the manga, this episode is followed by two special stories, ''Princess Kaguya's Lover ''(which was made into a feature-length movie for the original anime's third season) and ''Casablanca Memories, which focuses on Rei and her relationship with her long-lost father. * The opening credits now includes both Super Sailor Chibi Moon and ''Sailor Saturn. * Eternal Eternity returns as the ending credits, which has not been used since ''"Two New Soldiers." * This episode concludes the'' Infinity saga. * This is followed by a theatrical movie ''Sailor Moon Crystal: Dream, Part One. Category:Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon Crystal Category:Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon Crystal episodes Category:Anime episodes